


【康权】Beloved

by Acer10



Category: CCTV - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acer10/pseuds/Acer10
Summary: “以后我有多爱你，我就会有多爱我自己。”
Relationships: 康权, 康辉/朱广权
Kudos: 41





	【康权】Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> /PWP  
> /OOC预警  
> /切勿上升真人  
> /康帅打着绷带主持来自群内图片  
> /部分句子源于真人

“在想什么？”康辉微微俯下身，在朱广权的耳畔亲昵地低语。

朱广权的眼神还不甚清明，似乎刚才身上人的挺动撞击得不仅是他此时此刻全然赤裸的肉体，还有他向对方开诚布公的灵魂。

“在……在想……”他眨了眨眼睛，被刚刚那声浑厚的低音唤回一点神智。

其实他根本什么也没在想。而康辉，也并没有真的想要听到他的回答。

康辉低下头吻住朱广权的唇，将对方将说未说的话全部拆骨入腹。朱广权被动地仰头接受着康辉的吻，下意识地用力抱紧了对方。

这就足够了。康辉感受到了他对自己的回应，无声地笑笑，身下的动作愈发迅猛起来，在紧致的小穴内反反复复地进出。

朱广权和康辉已经在一起很久了。但即便如此，他们共计做爱的次数一只手也数得过来。

41岁和48岁两个无论如何也称不上年轻的人早就没有了那么强烈的生理需求。何况，白日里高强度的工作已经足以将他们大部分的精力都耗尽。

但总有例外的时候，比如现在。

已经记不起是谁先提起的，总之大家都已躺倒在床上，对人类最原始的欲望俯首称臣。

康辉的吻总是温柔地落在朱广权身上的各处，唇、锁骨、胸腹乃至更多隐秘之地。它们落在朱广权的肌肤上，又像烟花一样在他的脑中炸开，露出里面载着的滚烫爱意，潮水般将他完全拥住。

唇舌交缠间，两个人明白了他们在互相爱着，又互相被爱。

身上人总是进得很深，深到朱广权时常有一种自己被对方填满了的错觉。他看不到两个人交合的情况到底怎样，却能感受到自己的后面似乎将康辉绞得过分紧了，无声地留恋着对方。

可康辉看得一清二楚。他忍不住笑了，想着那些朱广权平时说不出口的挽留，原来是都留在这时了吗。

“我会一直在你身边的。”

康辉的语气庄重得像是在发誓，朱广权想。

不过他现在不敢开口。当然不是因为怕调笑上司在排班上遭到欺压，毕竟他可没少打趣过康辉是小松鼠。

他只是怕一张嘴便不由自主地飘出些破碎的呻吟，完完全全羞涩得像个情窦初开的少年。

于是乎朱广权发力咬紧下唇，被大开大合地操弄了半天，腰肢都快被撞散架了也不吭一声。

可康辉早就把他的脾气摸得一清二楚。眼看着朱广权的嘴唇又要被他自己咬破，心疼之余的康辉打算借着这回好好治一下对方的这个毛病，让他学会爱惜自己，便干脆停下了动作。

正是兴起之时，怎么能突然停下？

朱广权抬眼看着康辉，眼眶红红的像是刚大哭过一场，我见犹怜。

“不准咬。”康辉定了定心神，他也不好受，可是这时候不能让步 。

小主播固执地摇了摇头，可眼神甫一扫过康主任严肃的脸，又勉为其难地小幅度点了点头。

可对方似乎还不满意，完全没有下一步的动作。

“那你倒是动一动啊……”憋了半天，朱广权终于委屈巴巴地出声了，还用手推了推身上的人。

没成想，下一秒抱怨就变作了一声惊呼。

康辉本已半出的性器忽然狠狠地挺入，重重地戳在那一点上，用了极大的力。

“啊……”小主播平时用来播报新闻的嗓子偶尔挪做他用倒也是极好的。

康辉接连几下都是又快又急，对准朱广权后穴里最敏感的位置来回地顶弄。

这一下，小主播的呻吟声是真的停不下来了。

“下次还咬吗？”

“不……啊……啊……不咬……了……”小主播被主任欺负得狠了，连声音都不自觉带上了哭腔。

“对自己好一点，最好连破皮也不要有。”康辉半是嘱咐半是威胁地道，性器配合着在那一点上研磨。

“那……是谁……啊……原来……呜……打着绷带……主持的……”朱广权尝试怼回去。

康辉愣了一下，自己的事情小主播记得倒是挺清楚。

“我错了。”

“以后我有多爱你，我就会有多爱我自己。好吧？”康辉的手抚过对方未老便已白的发，下身又是一个用力。

朱广权下意识地觉得这话里有些不对，只是往日飞速运转的大脑此刻倒不大灵光，费了半天劲才找出问题。

“康帅……逻辑不通啊……要……要先爱自己才对啊……”

康辉闻言却并不答话，只是微微笑了一下，将对方摁进自己怀里，继续肏干。

——于我而言，爱你就是爱我自己。如果失去了你，我便再无爱自己的能力。

小主播被一下下地操得神智越来越散，嘴中也只能发出一些无意义的呻吟了。

终于，康辉感觉到对方的后穴收缩得越来越紧，便知道朱广权要到了。

果不其然，片刻后小主播便射了出来，白色的液体四处喷溅，瞳孔也彻底失了焦。

“射在里面了？”康辉一边又大力冲刺了几下，一边征询着对方的意见。

他用牙尖轻轻地咬住朱广权的后颈，像是叼着一匹幼小的雪狼。

最脆弱的地方总是暴露给最信任的人，毫无顾忌。

“……你开心就好。”被操得迷迷糊糊的小主播低声嘟囔着，带着几分赌气的意味。

康辉失笑，这是累了所以在耍脾气？

“乖。”他温柔地吻过对方刚刚被自己咬住的地方，哄小孩一样哄着对方。

言毕，他便将自己全部交代在了朱广权体内，两个人的连接处瞬间被一片白浊充满。

“累了就先睡吧，我帮你洗。明天放你一天假。”康辉看了一眼昏昏欲睡的小主播，将对方打横抱了起来。

朱广权嘴里却不知在说些什么，声音小小的，康辉听不真切。

他低下头静心聆听，却听到了这么一句：

“地球不爆炸，我们不放假……”

怎么真像个小孩似的。

“好好好。不过，地球要爆炸，我来做突发。你就躲在我的怀里吧。”康辉抱着他往浴室走去。

“才不要。要和康帅肩并肩，一家人最重要的就是齐齐整整，团团圆圆……”

朱广权彻底睡过去之前如是说道。

你我之交，温不增华，寒不改叶。


End file.
